halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
Notice: commander Tony, if you come back to edit this page leave the bungie day picture notice on and the links alone unless you wish to update the halo 3 page, the MJOLNIR page, the CQB, SPI, EVa and armor premutation page ;] Ajax 013 10th of july, 18:47 GMT :Looks just like CQB. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 18:33, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ODST armor is it just me, or does this look like the ODST's combat armor?SpecOps ODST 21:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I think this is just the Close Quarter Combat Armor, it looks exactly the same if you download the quicktime CQB picture and rotate it to the side. Obviously CQB You know why? Because this is off of the June 2007 Gamepro magazine. It shows a red MJOLNIR armor, a blue MJOLNIR coming at the red one with an energy sword, the EVA armor to the side of the blue MJOLNIR, and barely visible right behind the blue MJOLNIR is this picture (obviously of the CQB). If you don't believe me, get the June issue of Gamepro and look right behind the blue Spartan, it looks like he's been put right on top of this armor. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:35, 12 July 2007 (UTC) It's not "obviously" anything. I just pulled up both the wallpaper and the Quicktime C.Q.B., and there are some definite differences. When I first saw the wallpaper, I shrugged off this unknown armour as C.Q.B. too, until I looked closer when this article was made. Now, in comparison: the visors are different. The unknown appears to be a simple thin oval shape, unlike the "T" of the C.Q.B. It is possible that there's a shading issue, but it looks to me as if the unknown armour features a black outline around the visor, creating its own "T" shape. Also, the red on the helmet in the view given is in a zig-zag pattern not found on the C.Q.B. armour. C.Q.B. features no such markings. In addition, the helmets are shaped differently. The unknown armour helmet extends over the visor much like the original MJOLNIR helmet; the C.Q.B. helmet does not. Finally, in the wallpaper, the C.Q.B. has a definitely visible raised portion. The helmet of the unknown armour, on the other hand, appears entirely flush. --Ghost 16:54, 12 July 2007 (UTC) blind fools New rule: look at the picture and i mean LOOK before you comment about it. I couldn't of but it better myself ghost, thank you. in response to the ODST comment, the ODST helmet is simply a marine helemt with a large, wide blue visor attached. Now does that look like a marine helmet with a large blue visor? Does it? I'll give you some time to ponder that >.> Forgive me for being snitty but this seems to be a general thing that is happening all over halopedia atm. People posting things about images without looking at it or researching it. As a result we have a hash of poorly made articles based purely on what the picture is similar to it when it should be about the difference. Ajax 013 July the 12th similarity heh..i know this is unrelated but...i just can't help thinking of a power ranger when i see that pic :P [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) There is ''not'' going to be a Power Rangers armor in Halo 3! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 12 July 2007 (UTC) LMFO thanks alot Phil.e. i wanna be pink ranger :p!-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'''MCPO Spartan]] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 06:33, 25 July 2007 (UTC) This video confirms it. http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/14276 71.189.22.224 19:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Name? In this thread: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=183639&page=14, someone compares the armor seen in the Gamevideos link above to ODST armor. Stinkles (Frankie) responds "Ding Ding!" So, what should this be called for now? I think we need to move this to "ODST" Mjolnir Armor or something like that. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 21:22, 27 August 2007 (UTC) maybe... hey maybe this armor is a mix of them all? It looks like a CQB helmet, SPI chest, and some other shoulder plates in the second photo. This is my opinion that somone just took a snapshot of their spartan who is armed with a mix of armors. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 12:37, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :It isn't. Frankie's referred to it as "ODST" armor. ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 11:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) closer look Maybe its sniper armor. the visor looks like it made for concentrated eyesight. yushaw 00:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) WOW If that helmet doesnt look sexy, I dont know what does! Kap2310 19:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC)